


Broken dreams mend themselves

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drawing, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Robin knows what she's doing, Tahiti (Agents of SHIELD), Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: May decided she didn't want to know the future. Until Robin drew a very interesting one.Then she changed her mind.





	Broken dreams mend themselves

**Author's Note:**

> Fitz survived, Mack survives, but Polly Hinton did not in this fic.

"Mommy!" Robin ran to May, and hugged her. Daisy stood at the door, having brought the little girl to visit her new mom.

"Hey baby, you did it. We saved the world." May smiled to the little girl whom she would now raise. She ran her hand through Robin's hair, and looked down at her. May heard Coulson come into the room behind her. Robin broke the hug, and saw Coulson. "Daddy!" She squealed, a huge smile on her face. She ran to Phil.

Melinda, Phil, and Daisy's mouth dropped. Coulson picked up Robin in a daze, and swung her around. "What did you call me?" He asked her.

"You're my dad." Robin answered seriously.

"And May is mom..." Daisy grinned. "I'm glad. Finally y'all get together." She muttered.

May walked over to Phil and Robin, and nodded to Daisy. "You wanna go to the beach later?" She asked them.

"We find shells." Robin predicted.

"Well then, I'll go get your backpack." Coulson said. "We can't miss out on beach combing, can we?" He said, laughing. Robin went over to Daisy, who kneeled down to the little inhuman's level. Robin whispered to Daisy, and Daisy grinned, cocked an eyebrow in May's direction, and responded, "Oh really? They do?" Robin nodded.

-:x:-

Robin sat down in the sand beside May under the shade of a palm tree, and pulled out her crayons, paper, and clipboard that Jemma had given her. Daisy laid down on a towel in the sun, and Coulson sat down on the other side of May. Melinda did her best not to look Robin's drawing, but when she glanced to see a beach, people, a woman in a white dress, and what looked like a wedding, she caught her breath. "That's you Mom." Robin said without looking up. "Melinda May and Phillip J. Coulson."

"That's lovely Robin." May put her hand on Robin's back and smiled. She looked over at Phil, who was fidgeting. He did that when he was nervous.

Robin finished her drawing, and got up. She walked over to Daisy and handed her the drawing. "See? I told you." She said. Daisy observed the drawing, and looked at Coulson and May. "I think you're right Robin." She told her.

May felt a hand on her shoulder, and Phil was there. He offered her his hand. She took it, and he pulled her up to stand next to him. He held her hand, and glanced over to Robin and Daisy, who was now sitting up and trying her hardest to discreetly watch them. He looked back at May, and said, "Uh, Melinda, there is something I want to ask you.. you've been my partner, my friend, the person I trust most for almost thirty years. And I want to add one more title to that list." He got down on one knee. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked.

May was quiet. Inside, she was dancing and cheering and screaming "Yes!", but she was shocked. "Of - of course! Yes!"

Phil stood back up, an enormous smile on his face. "Ugh! I forgot the ring!" He said, pulling a navy blue velvet box from his pocket. Taking th ring out, he slipped it onto her waiting finger.

Robin grinned across the sand. "i told you daddy would ask mommy!" She exclaimed to Daisy.


End file.
